


Nostalgia Is A Dangerous Feeling

by Empress_of_Trash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Cliche, EVERYONE is here - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, For One Hot Minute, Furious About Everything, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Harry Potter Has a Twin, In a way, Kira Is Not Pleased and The World Will Know It, Kira Will Burn All Plans, M/M, Metafiction, Multi, Nostalgia, Pureblood Culture, Pureblood Politics, Pureblood Society, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, She Doesn't Actually Hate Everyone, Slytherin, Squib rights, Squibs, Still Somehow Quite Canon, Take That Dumbledore, This Is The Most Ridiculous Thing Ever, Writer Dealing With Her Creations Literally Doing What They Want, angry main character, so many references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_of_Trash/pseuds/Empress_of_Trash
Summary: Waking up in the fandom you love is an interesting but dangerous life. It's an idea I may have even entertained from writing about it so often. One of my friends agreed, depending on the world, it would be a blast. Waking up in one's oldest fanfiction as the main character, on the other hand, is decidedly less so.





	Nostalgia Is A Dangerous Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically I wrote this in thirty minutes because it wouldn't leave my head. The idea of waking up in a fanfiction instead.
> 
> Also I had serious middle school nostalgia vibes.
> 
> It will be following my old outline only with seven years of improved writing skill added to it.
> 
> Not a super priority just wouldn't stop bugging me.

This story begins with an author beginning to learn how to be one.

When someone learns writing it is much like learning to play an instrument. They have to learn their craft. They make mistakes, ignoring all grammar rules, shattering their pacing, and forcing characters along without proper development. A great sin, or charm, of beginning writers is also their penchant for drama. Or at least hers had been. Her characters all had extravagant traumatic backstories combined with wealth and status. She had enjoyed giving them such things and living vicariously through the adventure of being able to  _buy things you wanted_.

She could admit some of her early stories were riddled with cliches, lacked depth, and were underdeveloped.

One night she was going through boxes under her bed, preparing to move out finally, when she found an old flash drive. Amused she'd gone through it laughing and smiling as she discovered old stories she hadn't thought of in years. Silly ones. Serious ones. Long ones. Short ones. Hundreds of documents accounting for the early 2000s. The latest one had been freshman year of high school.

She had been delighted when she found  _Slytherin's Princess_. She hadn't thought of the story in  _years_. Previously it had been the longest thing she had ever written. Her attempt at tackling a cliche and making it interesting. It was close to her heart, but looking over the bits she had a hot mess.

The story had been her baby though and had gotten her writing. Years and hundreds of thousands of words and an English degree and published theses on fanfiction later she didn't regret it. She'd grown since then and Kira Maxwell, for all the melodrama of her story had been an important part of it.

She'd found herself reading late into the night. All her old notes and plans. Little thirteen year old her, had certainly been ambitious, she had reflected.

Finally, she'd set everything aside, slightly regretful about two in the morning reminding herself of her morning shift.

She went to sleep entertaining the idea of perhaps doing something incredibly self-indulgent. Like rewriting it with her current skills to see what happened.

It would be a change of pace. After all, she had started to work mainly on OC-inserts and Modern Characters in Thedas fics lately. Going back to her roots could be a good experiment.

This author went to sleep fully suspecting to wake up in the same bed she went to sleep in.

This unsuspecting author is the main character of this story.

This unsuspecting  _victim of an author_  is me.

When I opened my eyes the next day and realized what happened I was two things.

Pissed and confused.

Well, three, I knew from my outline I'd been reading I was also very,  _very_ fucked.


End file.
